Problem: Rewrite ${((3^{-11})(8^{-10}))^{-5}}$ in the form ${3^n \times 8^m}$.
Explanation: ${ ((3^{-11})(8^{-10}))^{-5} = (3^{(-11)(-5)})(8^{(-10)(-5)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((3^{-11})(8^{-10}))^{-5}} = 3^{55} \times 8^{50}} $